wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Isao
Isao, the God of Redemption, often known as The Kensei or The Wayfarer, is one of the major deities on the planet of Sprin'Torel. His central tenets include patience, reflection, responsibility, and inner strength. Unlike Ghudea, who focuses on forgiving others, Isao teaches to take one's redemption into one's own hands. While those seeking redemption often only begin their journeys after having been shown mercy or forgiveness from someone else, most commonly by followers of Ghudea or Cuxton, Isao is the one who watches over their journey to follow that initial act of mercy. Not all of the redeemable, however, are fated to have a moment of charity to show them a new path. In these cases, it is said that Isao is one of the few gods who can coax Beatriz to slightly adjust her harsher plans, most often in order to offer the lost a glimpse of another path they could choose to take, and at least one genuine opportunity to start down it. Unlike Cuxton, however, who offers mercy to all who wish for it, Isao has no mercy for those who take the path of darkness even when offered a clear choice. The road to one's redemption can vary from person to person, so Isao guides each of those seeking redemption towards their own paths. Isao's teachings maintain that the harmony of body and mind needed to walk the path of redemption is as important as the strength of will required to find it in the first place. His dual teachings of independence and cooperation have also led him to sometimes be referred to as The Lone Wolf. Because the road to redemption so often also leads one to heroism, Isao is very strongly associated with Keithia. He is sometimes depicted with a child, which is typically believed to be his and Keithia's. Given his role as a guide to those most in need of guidance, as well as the depiction of this mysterious child, he is often seen as a paternal figure. However, given the nature of his teachings, he is most commonly seen as an extremely skilled and disciplined warrior, with some even going so far as to claim that he is the most independently powerful god. There are also a few, usually among his more eccentric monks, who believe him to have a sense of humour and a fondness of trickery behind all his seriousness, although it is largely suspected that these beliefs simply originated out of the idiosyncrasies of those who claim to hold them. Worshipers Isao's followers come in two main groups: those working to achieve redemption, often called seekers, and the redeemed who now seek to help others on their paths. His followers are known to be especially prevalent in the country of Shaojan, taking advantage of the harsh landscape to strengthen their physical and mental resolve. Many of the dojos and monasteries throughout the country are dedicated to Isao, specifically seeking out and training the lost to prepare them to find their own redemption. Seekers come from all walks of life, from farmers to assassins to spoiled nobles; so long as one is honestly willing to seek redemption, Isao's followers will not hesitate to help them find their ways. Of course, while walking the path of redemption can be exceedingly difficult without the support of others, each step upon it must be one's own. The personalities of the redeemed vary as much as those among seekers, as do their methods in finding the lost and assisting seekers. Some are extremely strict and vigilant, training strong wills and often bodies as well, while others are far more chaotic in nature, and to all but the most trained eyes seem to spend most of their time playing pranks and cracking jokes, though all equally seek to help others on their paths. Clerics While some of the redeemed, particularly those in Shaojan, choose to become monks, many choose to become clerics instead, prioritizing the spiritual healing of broken or misguided wills over the of cultivation of physical prowess. It is not uncommon for monasteries or dojos dedicated to Isao to have a significant complement of clerics to assist with mending traumas and offering spiritual guidance, although they also spend a great deal of time mending bones and tending to wounds sustained during the often very harsh training led by the monks. Orders ; Hunters of the Fading Flame : The clerics of this order dedicate their lives to finding those capable of seeking redemption as though the lost were embers to be collected before their potential to start a fire wears out. They can most often be found in the seediest taverns and arenas, as well as wandering the roads in search of criminals who would be willing to change their ways but cannot be expected to seek out Isao's guidance on their own, whether through lack of motivation or simply the pressure exerted by their criminal compatriots. Hunters of the Fading Flame can also sometimes be found in royal courts and any number of other places, although they usually focus on finding those embroiled in criminal activity, for such situations can be the most difficult to escape on one's own. While many criminals tend to be very uncomfortable with the presence of Hunters near their operations, more experienced criminals know that to actively pursue them is usually far more dangerous than to simply let them be. Members of this order have no real investment in the lawfulness of others' activities, and despite their reputation for patience and serenity, it is widely known that each of them are more than capable fighters, and the monasteries at which they train have produced some of the greatest warriors this world has ever seen. Once someone has been taken under the wing of a Hunter, from the perspective of the world at large they may as well have already more than made up for whatever sins they had committed; that is, at least unless they should give up on the path of redemption and be rejected by Isao's followers, at which point they return to being fair game to any who pursue them. ; Isao's Blades : This order is comprised of those who have not yet completed their journeys, and who choose to become clerics of Isao and use their newfound power to defend the world from harm, usually at the hands of evil forces. Blades are often welcome allies of Gold Helms and similar organizations, for they are as skillful in combat as they are with the healing arts, and are among the most dependable allies one could ask for. Most would gladly lay down their lives for others if necessary, seeing a choice between self sacrifice and dishonour merely as the final step in their journeys to redemption. While Blades can sometimes seem overly eager to sacrifice themselves, most are well aware of the fact that they can do more good alive than dead, and that to throw their lives away unnecessarily would prevent them from finding their full potential. ; The Enlightened Mentors : Those who complete their journeys and redeem themselves in their own eyes as well as those of their god almost always either become monks or clerics. Those who choose to become, or remain, monks join the ranks of the Serene Masters, who typically dedicate their time to the training of seekers. Those who choose priesthood over the more martial responsibilities of monks join the ranks of the Enlightened Mentors, usually dedicating their time to the teaching of seekers. Both Serene Masters and Enlightened Mentors can also choose to spend the remainder of their lives travelling, and in their travels they embody Isao's tenets and act as extensions of His will out in the world. Rites While most of Isao's rites consist of intense training regimens and silent meditation, there are also a variety of spells used to invoke Isao's power, most commonly in battle, during times of strife. There are also a few prayers which are meant to help focus one's mind in order to help one discover the proper path to one's own redemption. Below is an example of the latter: "Isao, father of the lost and keeper of paths, I require your guidance. I have found my strength and my will is strong, but I know not which way my path now turns. As I now take this next step, beyond your walls and into the world, I would ask you to take me to where I must be. Be it within a week or at the end of many long years, I shall be prepared to meet the challenge you set before me. I long to prove to myself and all others that my old path is long behind me, and through my redemption shall burn bright enough to banish the darkness of this world."